Hazard detection alarms are well known for detecting hazards such as fire, smoke, radiation, carbon monoxide, intruders, etc. Presently, hazard detection alarms typically use either mains power with battery backup or batteries alone. While such alarms require periodic changing of batteries, users often ignore such requirements and thus expose themselves to safety risks.